


Lavellan Meets a Mabari

by Fanfics_and_Frapps



Series: The Adventures of Lavellan's Mabari [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Mabari, Mabari Puppies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfics_and_Frapps/pseuds/Fanfics_and_Frapps
Summary: The Inquisitor has returned victorious from defending Ferelden's Hinterlands- wiping out each and every Rift in the area, sealing off Darkspawn tunnels, rescuing lost soldiers, etcetera, etcetera. Thusly, King Alistair has given the inquisitor a personal gift, though of what sort he did not say...





	Lavellan Meets a Mabari

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda sad Mabari didn't show up at Skyhold... So I'm gonna put some in for adorableness.

**_You know Andraste's old Mabari,_ **

**_He don't show up in the Chant._ **

**_And if you ask those holy sisters,_ **

**_well they say Andraste can't_ **

**_have had some big old smelly wardog;_ **

**_But Ferelden knows it right-_ **

**_Our sweet Lady needed someone_ **

**_to warm her feet at night!_ **

**-'Andraste's Mabari', a popular, if historically unlikely, tavern song**

 

* * *

 

Commander Cullen paced at the gates, awaiting the Fereldan ambassador. The letter from King Alistair had mentioned a gift of some sort to the Inquisitor, and he was determined to be there to receive it. 

The Inquisitor, Ishtarylin Lavellan, strode up beside him, her hair braided back in her customary style, embroidered cloak fluttering in the breeze. "On dhea'him, lethallin." 

He paused for a moment, confused at the unfamiliar language, but quickly recovered. "Hello."

"You look tense- I'm not that intimidating, am I?" She finished her sentence with a wry smile, the vallaslin of Sylaise flexing across her face.

"Not really, I mean, well-" Cullen cleared his throat, recovering poise. "You are intimidating, Inquisitor, but only in certain circumstances. And, I thought it would be prudent to, um, receive the gift, should you be otherwise unavailable."

"Ah. A wise plan.

What do you think the gift will be? Personally, I'm hoping for Ferelden Frostback eggs."

"Dragon eggs..." He ran a hand through his hair, sighing with a smile on his face. "Corypheus has an Archdemon, and we have a dragon. Truly, we are a formidable force." 

A scout jogged in through the gates, the metallic eye and dagger of the Inquisition sunlit on his chest. "My lady Inquisitor, Commander, the Ferelden emissary is crossing the bridge." The Inquisitor nodded at the young recruit, a serene expression already prepped for the emissary. 

"Thank you. You are dismissed." The scout walked back to the barracks, presumably to fetch a replacement for his position at the bridge leading to Skyhold. A few moments after, the rumbling sound of clunking wagon wheels and the clip-clop of horse hoofs could be heard amongst the bustle of Skyhold. The emissary's small caravan entered the gates shortly after, a Fereldan banner waving proudly amongst the horsemen. Tarilyn straightened her posture, looking as regal as Empress Celene herself.

"Ho, there, my Lady Inquisitor!" The emissary dismounted, and shook Tarylin's hand. "It's an honour to meet you, my lady."

"You as well, Ambassador." The ambassador gestured to a soldier travelling with the group, who then came forwards, holding a box. 

Tarylin's face turned quizzical, peering in the box. She reached in, and pulled out-

"Are those Mabari pups?" Cullen stared in amazement, at the royal breed of war dog in front of him. 

Tarylin's mouth twitched.  _'I have to keep the face... Maintain diplomacy, Tarilyn. ...fenedhis, they're cute...'_ "Mabari... He must think highly of the Inquisition if he were to grant us these." The puppy in her hands yawned, and looked up at her with big, amber eyes. She smiled despite herself, and set the Mabari back in the box. There were three in total- one a pure, snowy white, with grey stripes down its back; the second, with a coat of solid, coal black; and a third, with a russet auburn colouring worthy of one of Vivienne's fur wraps.

Forcing her attention back to the emissary, Tarilyn nodded respectfully. "I will be sure to thank His Majesty for them. In the meantime, you may stay at Skyhold as long as you require, to rest and restock for the return journey."

"Thank you, my Lady Inquisitor." 

 

* * *

 

After the Fereldan emissary left with his entourage, Tarylin turned to Cullen.

"They're so CUTE!" 


End file.
